Witch's Cat
by pyrobabe7713
Summary: Five black cats materialized out of the darkness. ‘Soon’ the cats thought as they watched the dark figure pass them. 'Soon she will get out... and then she will have her revenge.'


Hey ya'll hi um I just came back from a loooooooong case of writers block and

now I have a new screen name and my very own muse Sting. He's annoying sometimes

though.

Sting: am not, you just make it seem that way.

Pyro: well you're just a meanie!

Sting: and you're just weird.

Pyro: thanks! Ok now on with the story!

Sting: oh yeah, Pyro doesn't own anything, including Inuyasha, trust me, I know.

Pyro: hey!

* * *

Witch's cat

I am a companion

Both dark and light,

I am a shadow

On the edge of sight,

I am a whisper

In the morning grass,

I am a motion

In the tinted glass,

I am a howl

When night is done,

I am a dust mote

In the morning sun,

I am a stroking

Beneath your hand,

I am a message

At your command.

Jane Yolen

Here there be witches

* * *

A girl is sitting down on the concrete floor, petting three of the numerous cats that keep the jail clean of mice and rats. "Kitty Kitty."

Her voice is quiet but clear as a bell. The cats purrand rub against her leg. She gives them a piece of meat she saved from lunch. They pounce on it and devour it quickly.

"So what's her story?" The two men look at her from where they're sitting.

"Don't know, no one does. She's different though, special somehow."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at her, and tell me what you see."

"Ok. Lets see, long black hair, pale skin, ragged clothes, nice curves- very nice curves. Is she taken?"

"No. But I know what you're thinking. Don't do it."

"If she's not taken then I can have her."

"I wouldn't advise it."

"Why the hell not?"

"See those cats?"

"Yeah, what about them?"

"They protect her."

"Don't give that shit." They watch as two more cats join the girl, the cats are all black; their sleek shiny fur blends with the girls' long waist length hair. Blood red lips curve into a smile asthe new comers lick her pale hand in welcome.

"Remember Ralph?"

"The guy who went out of here last week in pieces?"

"Yeah. Him. He tried to get some."

"With her?"

"Yeah."

"Did he get any?"

"No one knows. Except for her."

"What?"

"She knows something, and she wont tell anyone."

"That's stupid, you make her sound like a Demon."

"She might be."

"She's not, the monk would sense it if she was, and this whole place was purified by him after Ralph's death." ****snort"They thought it was a freak accident."

"Still, it could be possible. You never know."

"What ever, come on lets go meet up with the others, they're probably waiting for us now."

"Alright."

Narrowed blue eyes watched the two men leave, their sapphire depths swirling with smug humor. The cats watched this display of emotion quizzically. "Those men are right Kitties. You never know." Her eyes darkened. "Until its too late."

Green cat eyes narrowed in agreement as the five cats started their chorus of yowls informing the others of _her_ humor. The girl laughed in pleasure as they purred and screeched their joy and sorrow in the eternal song of felines.

* * *

_EARLY DAWN:_

A lithe figure sat up abruptly and silently left its bed. Without making so much as a sound, it unlocked the jail cell door with a hairpin and snuck down the long hallway towards the gym.

Using the same hairpin they opened the gym door and slid in, closing the door behind them.

They crept up to a punching bag that was creaking with an unknown force in the center of the room. A grin of satisfaction spread across their pale skin.

They approached the punching bag slowly, as if it might run away like the prey it was. A single hand reached out. Pale, slim, fingers glowed unearthly in the moonlight that came down from the single window in the room.

In a swift motion, almost to fast for the eye to follow, the nails on the hand lengthened and swiped at the punching bag spilling its contents onto the floor.

In the tattered remains, something glinted eerily.

The hand reached into the wreckage and pulled out a pair of Sais. (AN: the thing Electra has in Daredevil) They quickly left the room as a noise in the shadows alerted them to the guard that was about to walk by their open cell door.

Five black cats materialized out of the darkness. 'Soon' the cats thought as they watched the dark figure pass them. 'Soon _she _will get out... and then she will have her revenge.'

* * *

Naraku's crimson eyes snapped open. "So, she will leave her safety soon, I must be ready for her when she does."

* * *

Pyro: ohh spooky!

Sting: uh, no.

Pyro: comes up from behind OOGA BOOGA!!!

Sting: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

Pyro: giggle please snort review wheeze soon giggle


End file.
